Forgotten Series/Characters/People
Main Dylan Lykos Very young werewolf, about 15 years old. He has curly long dark brown hair and very pale honey eyes. He is described as muscular which is a very common characteristic for werewolves. He seems to not be mature enough to be able to control his transformation during the full moon or transform at his own will. He lived with his mother in a human community --> Human Raised. Pheobe Lykos Damon's mother. She has curly black hair and dark blue eyes. She is a''' werewolf as well, just like her ancestors and has been living in a small human town with her only son, Damon. She takes him every full moon to her friend's cottage where they can transform and not be seen by any human. She is shown to have a little more control over her transformation than Damon, but is not a fully mature werewolf yet. Ian Firewin Good friend of the Lykos. He has light blond hair with pale hazel eyes. Because he is a '''half human-half werewolf, he is muscular and tall. Though his moods get a little affected and altered during the full moon, he doesn't fully transform due to his impurity. He seems to have a clear affection for Pheobe. Britney Penelope Diaz She is a shape-shifter. She has really dark straight brown hair with eyes that change colour but gray is thair natural colour. She is described as being spanish. She seems to always appear in the most random and unexpected situations and seems to know everything that happens or what creature someone is. She is annoyingly smart and stubborn and is afriad to show feelings. She's a rogue and always travels. Christian Hawkins He is a valkyrie. He has black skin that looks like a very dark tan and light chocolate brown hair with pale green eyes and black wings. He is very friendly and outgoing, but gets angered easily about how his parents expect too much of him. He lives in the valkyries village, Elave. Avery Van Pierce She is a spirit. She is very beautiful with very curly copper blond hair with green eyes, tall and pale skin. She's senstive, shy and smart, always giving wisee advice. Since her family was hunted down, she lives alone in the woods. Her brother mysteriously dissapeared. Violette LaFontaine She is a witch. She has curly redish-aubrun hair and pale brown eyes. She is described as being french. She's the girly type of girl and clumsy with spells. She lives in a Mystic House. She has an older brother named Lucas and a younger brother named Alex. Jamie Mongerstern He is a dragon-ryder. He has light blonde hair with honey eyes. He is mean, arrogant and stubborn, not wanting to help the small group. He travels around to ryders' towns and cities. He seens to have a soft side for his dragon, Melusine. Other Characters Cameron Lykos He was a werewolf. He had straight short brown hair and and pale brown eyes. He was Pheobe's husband and Dylan's father. He was part of a secret society fighting against those against mythical creatures. He is told to have died when Dylan was about to turn two years old. Nathaniel He is the only son of the leader of an army of vampyres and dhampires, therefore being a very powerful vampyre himself. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is around 16 years old. Other *'Clay' - valkyrie guard *'Oliver '- valkyrie guard *'Mrs. Byerly' - librarian *'Charlie Hawkins' - mayor of Elave and Christian's father *'Jocelyn Hawkins' - Christian's mother and highly respected woman *'Delilah -' Christian's mentor *'Tyson -' Christian's guard Links *http://www.buzzle.com/articles/cool-girl-names.html *http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/2%2C000_Kittypet_Names *http://www.suite101.com/content/creative-writinglast-names-for-characters-ag-a154617 Ideas *Delilah *Diana *Duke *Yvonne *Jace *Kevin *Damon *Melinda *Quinn *Tyson *Chaze *Liam *Dale *Oliver *Felix Last Names *Carlisle *Carson *Dallas *Gall *Knox *Liddy *McJett *Mulberry *Munroe *Nichol *Nixon *Jett *O'Dell *Page *Rowe *Savage *Sawyer *Schmills *Spicer *Stark *Vandenburg *Velasquez *Walcott *Wilcox *Whitney